


Твой отважный герой

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Миди от G до PG-13. [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Завидуя тому, что Уинн уделяет внимание Кларку, Мон-Эл начинает осознавать, что не хочет быть просто героем. Он хочет быть героем для Уинна.





	Твой отважный герой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Hero Valor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909881) by [OnyxKitten93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93). 



Прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как Уинн и Мон-Эл сблизились. После окончания романов со своими дамами, с которыми, по счастью, остались друзьями, они пустились в загул, заливая разбитые сердца выпивкой. Это значительно укрепило их дружбу, но и положило начало проблеме.

Мон-Эл вслед за Уинном ходил по ДЕО, изо всех пытаясь понять, что толкает на геройства простых парней вроде Уинна и Джеймса, у которых, в отличие от Кары, Дж’она и его самого, нет суперсил. В течение нескольких недель Мон-Эл часто зависал в лаборатории Уинна или за его столом, изучая это обстоятельство. Однако вскоре он понял, что хочет изучать конкретно Уинна и делиться сокровенным в ответ. Осознав, что на территории ДЕО многого не достичь, он понял, что придётся просто снова вытащить Уинна прогуляться. Удовлетворённый этим решением, Мон-Эл с ухмылкой на губах вошёл в главный зал ДЕО, готовый утащить Уинна с собой и наткнулся взглядом на его притягательную улыбку. Обращённую к кому-то ещё.

Высокий темноволосый мужчина, одетый в нечто сильно похожее на костюм Супергёрл Кары, сиял в сторону Уинна ответной улыбкой. Когда высокий незнакомец шагнул вперёд и распахнул объятия, Уинн буквально бросился в них, вызвав у того радостное удивление. И они оба покраснели.

— Привет, Уинн, — снова улыбнулся мужчина, когда Уинн отступил от него на шаг, а тот выглядел всё ещё немного перевозбуждённым после их объятий. В сердце внезапно болезненно заворочалось знакомое чувство собственнической ревности, но Мон-Эл сдержал его. Глядя на незнакомца, он приблизился к Уинну сзади и обвил его плечи рукой, незаметно притягивая к себе. И подальше от незнакомца.

— Это Мон-Эл Даксамский, — радостно представил его Уинн, ослепительно улыбнувшись уже ему и подталкивая к внушительному, но излучающему дружелюбие мужчине. — А это — Кал-Эл Криптонский, также известный как Кларк Кент. Он кузен Кары. Его называют Супермен, — гордо сказал Уинн. Кларк выглядел смущённым вниманием и явным обожанием в голосе Уинна, от которых у Мон-Эла сердце кровью обливалось.

— Итак, Уинн, Джеймс рассказал мне о замечательном костюме, над которым ты для него поработал, и я помню, что ты сделал для Кары и меня в прошлый раз. Не мог бы ты… сделать мне новый костюм? — робко попросил Кларк, и Уинн, кажется, чуть не потерял сознание от счастья.

— То есть на этот раз я могу сделать тебе целый костюм?! — восторженно спросил он.

Кларк нежно ему улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Только если ты хочешь. У тебя потрясающе выходят антикриптонитовые примочки и костюмы вообще. Но это только если ты не занят чем-то ещё…

Мон-Эл чуть не влез напомнить, что ждёт свой костюм, частично из-за того, что мечтал его уже увидеть, но в основном потому что хотел, чтобы внимание Уинна переключилось на него.

— Я очень хочу, — сердечно согласился Уинн, и новая вспышка боли пронзила сердце Мон-Эла, когда Уинн бросился за инструментами, и пришлось убрать руку с его плеча.

Записывая измерения, Уинн сновал вокруг криптонца, ощупывая взглядом буквально каждый дюйм его тела. Перед глазами Мон-Эла всё постепенно затягивалось алой пеленой, и он сбежал, озадачив этим Уинна и повеселив Кларка.

Он шёл в направлении своей комнаты в глубоком расстройстве и так низко опустив голову, что чуть не сшиб Алекс.

— Мон-Эл! Смотри, куда идёшь! — обругала она его как обычно, и он хмуро кивнул, продолжая свой путь чуть медленнее, но всё так же угрюмо.

— Я точно об этом пожалею, но… Что стряслось? — осторожно спросила она, и Мон-Эл нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Уинн занят криптонцем по имени Кал-Эл и совершенно забыл обо мне, — мрачно ответил он и, несмотря на серьёзность его тона, Алекс рассмеялась, очевидно полагая, что разочарование делает его похожим на обиженного трёхлетку.

— Да ты ревнуешь!

Мон-Эл покосился не неё, уязвлённый, и Алекс успокаивающе положила руку ему на плечо.

— Кларк просто… его герой. Уинн всегда так себя ведёт, когда тот оказывается поблизости.

Почему-то от её слов настроение совсем упало.

— Ну же, Мон-Эл, — сочувственно произнесла Алекс, когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти. — Тебе не нужно завидовать. Ты тоже будешь великим героем. Ты уже становишься им, — с улыбкой подбодрила она, мягко сжала плечо на прощание и замахала Дж’ону, чтобы подождал, пока она нагоняет.

Почувствовав себя немного лучше, Мон-Эл решил вернуться к Уинну, чтобы удержать его от дальнейшего фанатизма по криптонцу, но едва он завернул за угол, как услышал голос своего любимого человека.

— Кларк, хочешь выбраться со мной куда-нибудь вечером? Думаю, было бы неплохо…

Несколько следующих слов заглушили проходящие мимо агенты, но конец разговора всё же удалось расслышать.

— С удовольствием, Уинн, — радостно ответил Кларк, — в прошлый раз ты упоминал, что нам стоит зависнуть вместе.

Мон-Эл резко развернулся и направился в тренировочный зал, искренне надеясь, что там найдётся хоть что-то, кроме криптонца, на чём можно будет выместить гнев.

Спустя примерно полчаса разлетающегося бетона и металлических обломков в комнату вошла Кара и застыла, потрясённая масштабом разрушений. Мон-Эл как раз собирался разнести в пыль очередной бетонный блок, когда она остановила его.

— Мон-Эл? Что случилось? — спросила она, подмечая его тяжёлое дыхание, раскрасневшуюся покрытую потом кожу и смущённо-сердитое выражение лица.

— Кал-Эл случился, — с отвращением выплюнул он, и Кара озадаченно нахмурилась.

— И что не так с моим кузеном? — заинтригованно спросила она, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Ничего. Он само совершенство, — мрачно ответил Мон-Эл и припечатал конец фразы ударом кулака, отправившем бетонный блок в полёт, закончившийся у противоположной стены убедительным треском. — Уинн считает его потрясающим, — заявил он, хмурясь, и, как и её сестра до того, Кара не сдержалась и хихикнула.

— Он что-то вроде большой гейской любви Уинна, его герой. Ты бы видел что с ним было, когда он делал для Супермена костюм в прошлый раз. Он аж заплакал, когда Кларк сказал, что ему нравится, — мягко улыбнулась она, вспомнив выражение крайнего волнения на лице друга.

— Но… Уинн… Он забыл обо мн… моём костюме! Не помогает мне с тренировками. У него один Супермен на уме, — Мон-Эл фыркнул и злобно уставился в пол, всё сильнее разъяряясь от мыслей об Уинне и криптонце.

Кара сочувственно посмотрела на него и подошла ближе, привлекая его внимание.

— Мон-Эл? Я уверена, Уинн не забыл ни о тебе, ни о твоём костюме. Кларку скоро придётся вернуться в Метрополис, и Уинн опять будет тренироваться и пускаться в отрыв вместе с тобой, — снова улыбнулась она ему, и он нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ. А потом до слуха Кары донёсся сигнал тревоги, и она вылетела в дверь, прокричав напоследок: — Вечером семейная игра! Поговори с ним.

Погрузившись в себя, Мон-Эл размышлял, сколько времени займёт создание костюма для Супермена, и когда улыбки и внимание Уинна снова будут обращены к нему. Да он бы силой оттащил криптонца в Метрополис, если бы это вернуло ему Уинна.

 

Вечером Мон-Эл пришёл домой к Каре почти одновременно с чему-то радующемуся Уинном, стоящим перед её дверью.

— Уинн! — взволнованно поздоровался Мон-Эл, и Уинн ему улыбнулся, вызвав этим неимоверный душевный подъём и буквально заставив его засиять изнутри от тёплого взгляда.

Тот поднял руку в ответном приветствии, но Мон-Эл заметил в коридоре Джеймса и Кларка и быстро притянул Уинна в объятия, убедившись, что криптонец это видит. Джеймс вопросительно взглянул на Кларка, и тот смущённо пожал плечами.

— Эмм… Привет? — пробормотал Уинн, приобнимая Мон-Эла в ответ и пытаясь отодвинуться, но Мон-Эл быстро сместился и снова властно обхватил его руками.

Прежде чем кто-либо успел постучать, Кара распахнула дверь, и все четверо ввалились в квартиру, где уже сидели пришедшие ранее Алекс и Мэгги.

— Привет, ребята! Садитесь кому где удобно, — сказала Кара, как обычно широко улыбаясь, и все прошли в гостиную.

Кара бросила быстрый взгляд на оживший телефон и, просияв, подняла взгляд на Уинна и одними губами произнесла «Лена». Уинн одарил её такой же сияющей улыбкой и вернулся с попыткам выпутаться из объятий Мон-Эла, чтобы сесть на диван рядом с Кларком и Джеймсом, но Мон-Эл воспротивился и утащил на то, что люди часто упоминали как «сидения для влюблённых», надеясь, что такое расположение достаточно явно даст понять остальным людям в этой комнате, что Уинн принадлежит ему и только ему.

Вместо того, чтобы прекратить пялиться, Джеймс выглядел так, будто едва сдерживает смех, а Кларк — так, будто ему за них неудобно. Мон-Эл расценил его румянец как огорчение, ухмыльнулся и продолжил притягивать Уинна всё ближе к себе, пока тот не оказался почти у него него на коленях.

— Мон-Эл, ты что творишь? — воскликнул Уинн, поняв, что его попытки отодвинуться ни к чему не приводят.

— Освобождаю место для Алекс и Мэгги, — ответил он чересчур невинно, и Уинн уставился на него с подозрением.

И вдруг на его, Кларка и Джеймса лицах проступила паника:

— А-А-А!!! — раздавался снаружи разрывающий барабанные перепонки вой, оставляющий после себя нестерпимую боль в ушах.

Лицо Уинна было совершенно бледным, когда он обернулся к Каре.

— Кара Дэнверс! Я наконец пришла тебя уничтожить! — воззвал снаружи скрежещущий голос.

Все плотно зажали уши руками. Пока Серебряная Баньши вещала, Алекс, Мэгги и Кара поднялись, а Уинн спрыгнул с колен Мон-Эла и выбежал из квартиры, прокричав: «Добудь беруши Барри!». Дверь захлопнулась за ним раньше, чем Мон-Эл успел среагировать и остановить его.

Кара махнула Кларку, чтобы он следовал за ней, и через мгновение они оба, уже в костюмах, вылетели с балкона. Мэгги и Алекс удалились в обратном направлении — через дверь, вызывая каждая свою организацию.

Растерянность в груди Мон-Эла мешалась со счастливым удовлетворением, болью и беспокойством, и он уже почти направился следом за Уинном, когда Джеймс остановил его.

— Куда это ты собрался? — спросил он, выглядя крайне встревоженно, но тем не менее явно не собираясь никуда уходить.

— Спасать Уинна, — сказал Мон-Эл так, будто это было самой очевидной вещью в мире, и попытался продолжить путь, но Джеймс снова остановил его.

— Ты не можешь.

Мон-Эл разозлился так сильно, что собирался уже попросту отшвырнуть Джеймса с дороги, но, взглянув на выражение его лица, всё же остановился.

— Даже Каре и Кларку нужна помощь против Серебряной Баньши, и даже им её голос причиняет вред, но она пришла лично за Карой, — пояснил Джеймс, выглядывая в окно и замечая, что Уинн вышел из дома с поднятыми руками.

— Шиобан! Хватит! — К слову, его просьба и впрямь заставила злодейку на мгновение прерваться.

Мон-Эл рванулся к балкону, и Джеймсу снова пришлось его останавливать.

— Он просто человек, у него даже нет костюма, как у тебя! Я просто обязан его спасти! — увещевал Мон-Эл, пытаясь пробраться мимо на удивление сильного человека.

— Его не надо спасать, — строго посмотрел на него Джеймс. И продолжил после небольшой паузы: — Он вполне способен продержаться против своей бывшей, пока Кара и Кларк не вернутся. С ним всё будет хорошо, — твёрдо сказал он, уверенный в своём друге.

Мон-Эл растерял все аргументы, но незнакомое слово смутило его.

— Что значит «бывшей»? — переспросил он, и Джеймс едва сдержал улыбку.

— Шиобан и Уинн раньше встречались. До того, как она обрела убийственную суперсилу, — ответил он, приподняв бровь, и Мон-Эл застонал от разочарования.

— Тогда что же мне делать?! — почти прорыдал он.

Джеймс бросил на него сочувствующий взгляд.

— Самое сложное. Мы будем ждать. Иногда быть героем означает, что надо не путаться под ногами, чтобы другие не пострадали. Пока не настанет наш черёд или пока злодейка не будет повержена, самый верный для нас способ защитить Кару, Уинна и Кларка — находиться в безопасности.

Стоило ему закончить, как снаружи снова раздался вопль, и они оба упали на пол, прикрывая уши руками. Мон-Эл из последних сил поднялся на ноги, высматривая внизу Уинна, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Но тот лежал на тротуаре, свернувшись в комок и умоляя беловолосую злодейку прекратить, и несмотря на протесты Джеймса, Мон-Эл выпрыгнул в окно, всё ещё зажимая уши, и приземлился точно вовремя… Чтобы увидеть, как Кара и Кларк почти без помех за одну секунду скручивают злодейку, а затем Кара улетает, чтобы запереть её в под охраной в ДЕО.

Мон-Эл подбежал к Уинну, выглядящему слегка потрёпанным, но без серьёзных повреждений, и с облегчением вздохнул перед тем, как аккуратно поднять его на ноги и поддержать, помогая сохранить вертикальное положение. Кларк с выражением паники на лице рванул в квартиру Кары, и Мон-Эл слегка разочаровался в нём. Даже после многих дней, проведённых как «золотой мальчик» без постоянного партнёра, Мон-Эл всё ещё помнил, что друзья вообще-то — самое важное в мире. Уинн заслуживает лучшего, подумал он про себя в надежде, что Уинн решит, что «лучшее» для него — не этот криптонец, а Мон-Эл.

 

Но на следующий день Мон-Эл снова влетел в обнимающихся и сияющих Уинна и Кларка. Он уже было развернулся уйти, но вспомнил, что собирался доказать, что он лучший герой, чем какой-то криптонец.

— Уинн. Кал-Эл, — ровно поприветствовал он, дождавшись, пока они отлипнут друг от друга, и быстро обхватил своего человека руками, повергнув его в растерянность и явно позабавив Кларка. — Уинн, кажется, подошло время моей тренировки, — почти промурлыкал Мон-Эл ему в ухо, оттаскивая от Кларка, который почему-то ободряюще ему улыбался.

Уинн пожал плечами и придвинулся ближе, буквально впечатываясь в Мон-Эла, чем вызвал у него победную усмешку.

— Конечно, я как раз прощался — Кларк завтра возвращается в Метрополис.

Улыбка Мон-Эла стала шире, и он протянул ладонь, чтобы пожать Кларку руку.

— Что ж, было приятно с тобой познакомиться, хорошей дороги и всё такое, — выпалил он, отодвигая Уинна ещё дальше от Кларка.

— Удачи, Кларк, и не забудь передать Джеймсу мои слова, — радостно улыбнулся Уинн и помахал, прежде чем сконфуженно посмотреть на Мон-Эла.

— Пока Уинн, пока, Мон-Эл, — рассмеялся в ответ Кларк и наконец-то улетел в сторону здания КэтКо.

С облегчением выдохнув, чем ещё больше смутил Уинна, Мон-Эл широко ему улыбнулся, заставляя испариться все чувства, кроме счастья и приязни.

— Окей, пойдём тренироваться, — радостно сказал Уинн и направился в сторону тренировочного зала, прижавшись к Мон-Элу плечом, когда они свернули в коридор, и не замечая ни счастливого выражения на лице Мон-Эла, ни его самодовольного взгляда в сторону Алекс.

Желая проявить себя с лучшей стороны, Мон-Эл выкладывался по полной, без обычных просьб закончить пораньше или побороться вместо тренировки. Когда Уинн отвернулся, чтобы записать результаты, Мон-Эл стянул рубашку и улёгся на скамью под штангу. Повернувшись обратно, Уинн, к его удовольствию, чуть не выронил планшет, не в силах отвести взгляда от обнажённой кожи.

— Итак… Ты свободен сегодня вечером? — игриво подмигнул ему Мон-Эл.

Тот яростно покраснел, но тут же взял себя в руки и покачал головой.

— Обещал сходить кое-куда с Джеймсом.

Мон-Эл разочарованно вздохнул, но остался спокоен, потому что точно знал, что эти двое просто друзья, и вернулся к своему занятию. Он работал со штангой, пока не начал задыхаться. Всё ещё удерживая её, Мон-Эл снова взглянул на Уинна и удовлетворённо отметил, что тот не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, пребывая в явном восхищении. Вернув штангу на подставку и плотно закрепив, он быстро поднялся и потянулся за полотенцем, по пути задев руку Уинна. Это прикосновение будто нажало кнопку — тот вскочил, тщательно записал этот результат рядом с остальными, а затем, к глубокому разочарованию Мон-Эла, направился к выходу.

— Отлично потрудился сегодня, — неловко улыбнулся Уинн. — Продолжим завтра, ага? Ты крут, — пробормотал он, прежде чем выйти из зала.

 

Приняв душ и переодевшись в свежее, Мон-Эл ушёл из ДЕО в глубокой задумчивости. Она преследовала его весь день: во время еды он думал об Уинне, во время работы он думал об Уинне, даже за выпивкой думал об Уинне — немного менее… одетом.

Чувствуя себя крайне несчастным после того что произошло — или скорее _не_ произошло — во время тренировки, Мон-Эл разглядывал пятый шот, уделяя лишь немного внимания работе, когда рядом раздалось цоканье.

— Напиваешься в рабочее время? Вообще-то предполагается, что ты должен наливать другим, — ухмыльнулась ему Алекс и заказала себе виски.

— Алекс. А ты что тут делаешь? — скорбно вздохнул Мон-Эл, и она ошеломлённо воззрилась на него.

— Я. Мэгги. Свидание.

Эта новость низвергла его настроение до минусовой отметки, и Мон-Эл с каменным выражением лица прикончил свою выпивку.

— Так чего ты грустишь и напиваешься? — настойчиво спросила Алекс.

Мон-Эл попробовал отпираться, но в итоге раскололся.

— Кал-Эл. — Алекс кивнула, мгновенно сообразив, чего он такой смурной. — Ему принадлежит сердце Уинна. Кара сказала, что он «большая гейская любовь» Уинна. Я погуглил. «Гейская любовь» означает романтические чувства мужчины к другому мужчине. Да я видел их прямо перед работой.

Казалось, Алекс снова смеётся над ним, и Мон-Эл бросил на неё злобный взгляд.

— Прости, — улыбнулся она, и он совсем запутался. — «Большая гейская любовь» — это совсем другое. Уинн хочет быть _как_ Супермен, а не быть _с ним_. Супермен для него — герой и образец. Честное слово, на самом деле… — Алекс прервалась из-за внезапного появления Кары и Лены.

— Что-то случилось, Мон-Эл? — заинтересованно спросила Кара, и на этот раз Мон-Эл сдался сразу.

— Алекс говорит, что Кал-Эл — герой Уинна. И когда тот поблизости, Уинн совсем не обращает внимания на меня. А ещё он украл мой костюм.

Прежде чем кто-либо сумел бы его остановить, Мон-Эл опрокинул в себя очередной шот и потерянно уставился в пустой стакан, но его внимание привлекло движение у входа.

Уинн. Мон-Эл почти вышел из-за барной стойки, но тут во взгляде Лены, обращённом на дверь, проступила паника: следом за Уинном в бар вошёл Кларк Кент. Мон-Эл перехватил его взгляд, и у него чуть сердце не разорвалось при мысли о том, что он был прав насчёт чувств Уинна к криптонцу, и что тот соврал ему. Из-за спины Кларка показались Джеймс и Мэгги. Алекс и Лена с облегчением выдохнули, хотя Кара и Мон-Эл всё ещё стояли в растерянности.

Лена обернулась ко второму бармену, придвинула к нему сотню и сказала, что «Майк» берёт выходной и отправляется домой. После этого она чеканным шагом пересекла зал, выдернула Уинна из кабинки, где он только-только устроился с Кларком и Джеймсом, и вытолкнула и его, и Мон-Эла за дверь.

Оказавшись снаружи, Мон-Эл уже «поплыл» и вспомнил, что объятия Уинна — его законное место. Тот, похоже, забыл о сегодняшней неловкости и повёл его «домой» в ДЕО, осторожно расспрашивая, что стряслось.

Понимая, что начнёт крыть криптонца на даксамитском, едва откроет рот, Мон-Эл хранил молчание и лишь плотнее прижимался к Уинну, пока в голове медленно прояснялось. Добравшись в ДЕО, Уинн доставил его ровно до квартиры и в надежде, что тот скоро протрезвеет, остался с ним, отчего улыбка Мон-Эла стала почти безумной. Всё ещё чувствуя лёгкое головокружение, он повалился на кровать и утянул Уинна вместе с собой — на удивление аккуратно, учитывая опьянение.

— Мон-Эл? Что с тобой? — снова мягко спросил Уинн, поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, понимая, что в ближайшее время никуда не уйдёт.

— Я не герой, — наконец ответил Мон-Эл.

Уинн посмотрел на него удивлённо.

— Да нет же! У тебя отлично получается, — заверил он, успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине.

— Думаешь? — взволнованно спросил Мон-Эл, и Уинн в ответ радостно кивнул, выглядя почти так же, как когда смотрел на Кларка.

Мон-Эл довольно хмыкнул и начал проваливаться в сон под звук сердцебиения Уинна.

Тот тоже почти заснул, но был разбужен утробным ворчанием.

— Но я не твой герой. Даже не партнёр, — неловко пробурчал Мон-Эл и отключился, прежде чем Уинн успел ответить.

 

Следующим утром Мон-Эл проснулся с ощущением, что чего-то не хватает. Судя по нагретому месту на подушке и матрасе, ночью кто-то был в его кровати… Кто-то… И тут память о прошедшей ночи обрушилась на него. Уинн был здесь. Уинн, считающий Мон-Эла героем. Уинн ушёл, осознал он, и немедленно поднялся, чтобы принять душ, переодеться и отправиться на поиски своего человека. Нельзя просто так взять и оставить кого-то просыпаться в одиночестве, неважно — на Земле или на Даксаме.

Потратив весь день на поиски Уинна в тех местах, где его обычно можно было застать, Мон-Эл вернулся на базу полностью разбитым и замер на пороге своей квартиры при виде открывшегося ему зрелища. Прямо на его кровати с комфортом расселся Уинн, а рядом с ним лежала чёрная коробка. От вида его обеспокоенного лица весь гнев Мон-Эла мгновенно испарился, и он даже нашёл в себе силы извиниться, пусть и недостаточно искренне.

— Я прошу прощения, что прервал твоё свидание с партнёром, ну, с Кал-Элом.

Глаза Уинна очень широко распахнулись, и он подпрыгнул на кровати.

— Что?! Кал-Эл… Кларк любит _Джеймса_! — выпалил Уинн, взбешённый, кажется, одной только мыслью о том, что кто-то думает, что он встречается с Кларком. — Ты, наверное, третий, кто до меня сегодня с этим докопался. Я был вчера с Кларком за компанию, а не на свидании. Они с Джеймсом годами друг по другу с ума сходят.

С ума сходят… Последний кусочек головоломки встал на своё место; Мон-Эл крадучись приблизился к кровати и сел рядом с Уинном. Вплотную, бедро к бедру.

— Значит, Кал-Эл не твой партнёр? — осторожно спросил он.

Уинн, наконец-то поняв в чём дело, отрицательно мотнул головой и положил руку Мон-Элу на плечо.

— Честно, нет. Он любит Джеймса.

— Хорошо, — произнёс Мон-Эл, а потом наклонился к Уинну и поцеловал его одновременно нежно и требовательно. — Я хочу быть твоим партнёром. Ты должен принадлежать мне…

— Я принадлежу себе, — осадил его Уинн. — Я буду с тобой, ты мне очень нравишься, но я не принадлежу никому, кроме себя, — сказал он, и Мон-Эл решил, что к этому вопросу они вернутся позже.

— Я хочу быть твоим героем, Уинн. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, как на других героев.

Глаза Уинна вспыхнули, он подхватил коробку с кровати и положил Мон-Элу на колени.

— Ты уже мой герой. Отважный герой, — гордо сказал он, побуждая открыть коробку.

— Отважный? — переспросил Мон-Эл. То, как это звучало, ему уже нравилось.

— Это значит «храбрый», — пояснил Уинн, и улыбка Мон-Эла просияла, как само солнце. — Мон-Эл Даксамский, ты мой герой. Навсегда.

Снова ткнув в коробку, Уинн возбужденно взглянул на него, и Мон-Эл наконец осторожно её открыл.

— Мой костюм?

— Да, — гордо улыбнулся Уинн. — Прости, что так долго — материалы, защищающие от свинца, довольно долго делать, и…

Мон-Эл прервал его бормотание поцелуем и отстранился, радостно сияя.

— Ты не забыл!

Уинн странно посмотрел на него и снова мотнул головой.

— Ни в коем случае. Я никогда не забуду о тебе, мой отважный герой, — пафосно произнёс Уинн и нежно поцеловал его.

Мон-Эл отстранился, озорно сверкая глазами.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как я его надеваю? Ты даже можешь потом помочь мне его снять.

Он подмигнул, и Уинн рассмеялся, утыкаясь ему в грудь.

— С удовольствием.


End file.
